The night fury king
by ttt1123
Summary: "the alpha protects them all..." "protect our people. its your destiny" " no task is to big or to small when it comes to helping your people"
1. Chapter 1

AN: heeeey guys... The first 3 to 4 chaps will come fast because its another story I pre- wrote but after that it will only come on the occasion because I have 2 other story's to compete... Soooo yeah tell me what u think guys

Toothless' POV

We speed past the trees Astrid and Stormfly hot on our tail. The wind whistles threw my ears as me and hiccup struggle to stay ahead. A single tail spike fly's past my ear and I jump. Causing Stormfly to get closer. "Woops was that me" says Astrid covering her mouth. I here Stormfly snicker under her breath. Hiccup points his finger back at her. "You should be ashamed you know... You almost killed your future husband." Hiccup says in a sarcastic tone." No I thought it over pretty well" she says crossing her arms and dodging a tree. Me and hiccup give eachother a look of agreement and nods. He points to a tree ahead of us "plasma blast now" he orders and I fire blowing up a tree and blocking Astrid's path. She screams and pulls up. Stormfly squawks in shock and barely misses the trees."you could of killed us" she growls. Glaring daggers at me. "No but it would of left you with a nasty head ache." I joke glimpsing at her. She flairs her nostrils and speeds up. We dodge tree after tree as we fly for ravens point. It all started with a stupid bet between hiccup and Astrid. But I really shouldn't complain. Flying just for fun was a rare thing since hiccup became chief. Day after day has just been working around the village. He rarely got to spend time with any of his friends. Astrid. Or even me. Not all of its on him though. I never realized how hard this whole alpha thing would be. Even with Cloudjumper helpful advice.

The job of alpha is more overwhelming then it is fun or exciting. We zoom threw the forest acassionaly throwing taunts back and forth until I get a scent that causes me to stop forcefully and nearly causing hiccup to fly off "woah toothless watch out... What's wrong" hiccup asks regaining his stability. But I'm to preoccupied to even try and answer the human. The scent... Of night fury blood. My eyes diolate into slits as I look in the direction its coming from. Its in the direction of the cove. Stormfly catches the scent to and watches me expectantly. Eyes in slits herself. the humans watch us unsure of what to do. I speed off in the direction of the scent with Stormfly close behind and the humans holding on for dear life. Determination fills me. Male or female... Good or bad... Family or not. Whoever it is is the missing link to where my species is. Where my father, mother, friends, have been. I will hopefully be brought closer to finding out what happened to all of them. All I hope is that whoever it is will still be alive when we find them.

The scent of blood gets stronger and stronger until we actually find a trail of blood. Hiccup nearly pukes and Astrid sits awestruck at the sight as we continue to follow it. "Find the poor thing" hiccup says sickly holding his stomach. "Way ahead of you" I think out loud now sprinting down the trail. I doubt whoever's bleeding will even be awake with the amount of blood its lost. Heck the dragon will probably be dead when we get there if its been here longer then a couple hours. unless it burned the wound close which would result in it passing out before it was even half way closed. Eventually we reach the cove and blood runs down its rocky walls. Next to the lake lying on the grass is a black mass curled up around itself. But the problem is it wasn't the color of night like it was supposed to be. Its scales where more of a dark shade of gray... Paleness... It has lost allot of blood. Before I can protest hiccup is off and sliding down the hill. Astrid is right behind him and Stormfly shoves me forward. "If your not down there before he is I will beat you" she threatens

I'm quick to move. Climbing down the hill and jumping over hiccup. I land gracefully on the flat surface of the cove and block hiccup. He looks at me like I'm crazy. I shake my head and nudge him back then turn towards the wounded fury and stalks towards it. "Night fury... If you can here me open your eyes." I say athorativly. "I promise no harm will come to you" I add hoping its silence is from fear. "I better not be talking to a dead body" I grumble to soon. The dragons green eyes reveal themselves... Male... For night fury's eye color is the easiest and less disgusting way to figure out if one is male or female. Males eyes are usually green or brown or yellow wile females are usually blue or purple or Orange. The males eyes are filled with fire at first as he jumps to his feet and drains away as his eyes roll back in pain and he falls to the floor breathing heavily. He growls loudly glaring at me. "Well nice to meet you to" I joke with a glare back. he struggles to stand again holding his hind leg up and balancing on his other three legs. Closing one eye in pain.

"Let us help you" I say stepping towards him. "Us" he repeats and limps back. More blood spilling from his wound. That's when I realize that it had burn marks. He had tried to burn it close. "What do you mean us" says the teenager. As if on cue hiccup comes up and pushes my head aside, holding out a fish to the male. The males eyes turn to slits and he bares his teeth and raises his front leg. Ready to attack. I growl loudly. even if he's the only chance I have at finding my family I will kill him if he hurts hiccup. I could live without ever finding my family if it means hiccup will be safe. "Hey boy its OK where here to help." Says hiccup holding out the fish slowly. Astrid and Stormfly watch the scene cautiously from a distance. The males stomach grumbles loudly and he whimpers. Putting his ears down and stepping back. Hiccup glimpses at the wound nervously. His concern causes him to not notice when the dragon takes the fish cautiously and he jumps in realization. The male looks at him like he's an idiot. One eye cocked and ears pulled back.

Hiccup ignores the look and holds out his hand. Turning his head away and closing his eyes. The males eyes widen. "Memory's huh" says Stormfly eyeing me playfully "yeah" I say tilting my head. "I think I was about his age when I met him to." I say. The young males ears perk but he doesn't take his eyes off hiccup. His eyes hold many mixed emotions. Fear, curiosity, pain, relief, courage. He gulps again and hesitantly moves forward and presses his snout into hiccups palm. Hiccup flinches and cracks open an eye. "just like old times" he whispers. I purr loudly in pleasure. Until something catches my eye. The males mouth opens and he begins falling forward. "TOOTHLESS" hiccup yells wrapping his arms around the males head and staggers back as the male falls. I run and catch the night fury at the the last second. Going under him and holding him up from his chest. His head dangling over my side. I watch hiccup who brushes himself off. He rubs his head thinking.

"Alright Astrid you and Stormfly get on one side of him and well be on the other. Toothless and Stormfly will tuck there wings under the night fury's and leave one wing open for flying. Then we fly for Berk." Astrid nods and motions for Stormfly to follow and run to the other side of him. I carefully maneuver him to be on my wing instead of back. he groans in protest. Fencing up in pain. Hiccup reaches into the satchel and pulls out some cause. Rapping it around the males hind leg. "it will have to do for now" he says observing the now drenched bandage. "We need to get him to gothi" he says climbing on my back and strapping in. "alright now toothless you flap with your left wing and Stormfly with her right. Try to keep balanced we don't need to be falling. I huff and spread my wing and Stormfly does her and we take off towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2 questions and answers

Toothless' POV

As soon as we land we are swarmed by many vikings either needing help with something or just curious. 'Hiccup I need help there's a leak in my roof' 'hiccup you know there's a night fury behind you right' 'hiccup a dragon took my cooking utensils again' 'oh my gods another one... What's wrong with it' and so on. hiccup stutters trying to get them to quiet down. Astrid yells at the top of her lungs"QUIET" everyone snaps there mouths shut and cower back. Eyes wide with fear. Hiccup mouths a 'thank you' and Astrid nods. Crossing her arms and backing off. "I will be with all of you as soon as I can now everyone line up and wait for help to come." He assures the group. As they slowly form a line hiccup leans to Astrid and whispers "please get the male to gothi" he pleads looking at the males wound. Astrid nods and motions for us to follow. I don't budge. I don't want to leave hiccup here alone with this much to handle. He can't do it on his own."toothless I'll be fine... My father could handle it why not me." I notice the tears build up in his eyes at the mention of his father.

I put my ears down ashamed at the memory. I nod slowly and follow Astrid who watches hiccup worriedly. we hurry threw the village dodging curious viking after curious viking until we finally come across the elders hut and the old geezer gracefully feeds the terrors that swarmed her. "Gothi" Astrid says getting her attention and the terrors scurry away. Astrid pants and points to the wounded dragon that me and Stormfly support. Gothi is quick to act, shoving her door open and directing us inside. We enter the small hut uncomfortably and she walks towards a separate door. She points from the dragon to a smooth rock as she reaches the door and we lay the male on it. he groans at the sudden shift. Curling up tightly around himself. the elder returns with herbs. Moving surprisingly quick to get to the male. She strokes her chin one eye cocked as she reaches out to the gauze and unwraps it. When she reaches the final wrap the males eyes snap open and comes up in a flash snapping his jaw shut right next to her chin. She doesn't move a muscle. I tense up and growl at the male. Stormfly readied her spikes and growls. The male does nothing but sits there.

He closes his eyes and his head sways "w-wha- what's she... Doing" his head lands back on the rock and he goes limp. Chest raising in slow even breaths. Gothi moves on like nothing ever happened and Astrid let's out a heavy breath. "Are you alright gothi" she asks rubbing her forehead. The elder ignores the question and applies the herbs to the males side. "Are you two alright" I say to Stormfly. I nudge Astrid to show her my concern. "I'm alright toothless really." Astrid says pushing me aside. I look at Stormfly expecting an answer. She catches my look and goes back to glaring at the male. "I'm fine... But he won't be if he hurts anyone on this island" she hisses. "Agreed" I say sitting down and wrapping my tail neatly around me. Like I said before. Even if he's the last night fury on earth I will kill him if he causes trouble. Even though the people and dragons on this island can be a pain there still family and I would do anything for them. "So do you think the kid will know where your family is" asks Stormfly starting conversation. I sigh and lower my ears."even if he doesn't know exactly where they are... He will be a start." I say not taking my eyes off the male.

Stormfly tilts her head. "How far are you willing to go to find your family." She asks. "Until hiccup and the rest of Berk could be in danger... I will not risk this island being harmed in anyway for someone I haven't seen since I was a hatchling" I say closing my eyes. Stormfly nods understanding. "Why do you ask" I say looking at her. She sits silent for a moment then shrugs. "I guess I was just curious." She says awkwardly. We sit in silence after that. Time passes and we wait for the elder to finish her work. The elder pats her hands together and rubs them. Walking to Astrid and nodding. Astrid smiles widely. Pure pleasure on her face. "I'll go get hiccup" she says running for the Entrance. she stops dead with her hand on the door nob and turns slowly. "I guess I can't leave him here alone can I since he almost took off the elders head." She says rubbing her head. Gothi huffs and rolls her eyes but shows no sign of protest. Astrid clenches her teeth and in twines her fingers. Her eyes land on me and I know where this is going. She opens her mouth "toothless will you stay here with-" I nod before she finishes.

She hangs her shoulders relieved. "Thank you toothless be back in a bit COME ON STORMFLY" she says running out the door. "Good luck" says Stormfly before following Astrid. "Well gothi its just you and-" I get cut off by the door slamming . the elder had went into her back room. "Just me" I say hanging my ears. I sigh and sit neatly next to the rock and watch him closely. he was already starting to become his more natural color of night black And his wound already looked better by a long shot. "You know" I say to the male. "I know you can't hear me now or your listening now but... To afraid to open your eyes. Anyway... I'm just looking for a sign... Anything to let me know where my family is... Or at least others like me... Like us... Someway to know that they could be alive. my friends, my family, dawn-" I close my eyes as I remember my past love. I met her as a hatchling once I was able to leave my cave and she was my best friend for the beganing of my hatchling hood. And during my last year was my girlfriend. She liked me for who I was a same as I liked her for who she was. And I want to know what happened to her.

Even if it is a terrible fate. a loud groan comes from the male and his green eyes struggle to stay open. He struggles to make sense of his surroundings. When he finally notices me he is up in a flash he clenches his teeth in pain and attempts a threatening growl that came out as more of a pained whimper. "Hey relax kid nobody's gonna harm you" I say trying to sooth the on edge male. "Who are you" he growls weakly. "hey relax... Welcome to Berk. My name is toothless and I promise that no harm will come to you. And any questions you have you can ask me now" I say being kind. "oh good because I have allot" I flick my tail "ask away" he looks me up and down measuring me out. "Why do you live with humans and why are they friendly with dragons." I was expecting this question to pop up. "That's a... That's a long story" I say nodding my head. The male sits patiently patting his tail on the ground. "Well... Where do I began... It all started on a raid when I was shot down by a human who I now call my best friend..." As I explain the male would open and close his mouth deciding weather or not to interrupt. I finish with the red death battle and how I saved him.

"And after that as the years past everyone on Berk became sort of like my family" I finish. the male blinks a few times and leans back on the wall. "quite a story you got there" he says tilting his head. I nods agreeing and narrow my eyes "so what's your story" I say changing my attitude. He clenches his teeth. "Alright let's start with a name." I say when he doesn't answer and flick my tail. he gulps. "E-Ellie... My name is Ellie" he says lowering his ears. "OK Ellie now what happened to get you a wound like that." I ask pointing at his bandage with my nose. "I was shot by a night fury plasma blast" he says calmly. I get to my feet "there are others" I say exited. He blinks shocked. "Y-yeah of- of course a whole island full" excitement fills me at the new knolage. "where... Are they friendly" I say sticking my tounge out. Ellie's mouth hangs open shocked. "What!" I ask bewildered. "You are a big kid aren't you" he grins. I growl "I'll ask the questions here buddy" he raises his wings and turns his head "sorry man sorry" I curse under my breath at my childness.

"So anyway what's your story... Why where you attacked? And where is the island" I ask. Ellie Pearce's his lips thinking."how do I go about this... Ok uh...there... There is a war going on between the night fury's between loyalist led by the advisors and s-son of the now dead leader." He pauses chokeing up. I tilt my head. questioning his actions. "and the new order of night furys led by pitch. nonfury for short." He lowers his head. "Anyway the nonfurys have destroyed the loyalist and chased several off the island... Trying to hunt them down now... I barely escaped them." he finishes pointing to his wound. "And that's why I need to leave as soon as possible... So innocents are not caught in the crossfire" he stands up and clenches his teeth. he sways for a moment. "OK" I say closing my eyes and holding up my paw. "Let's take this back a step" I say stepping in front of him. he looks at me shocked "w-why" he asks perking his ears. I push on his chest lightly and he sits down. "because your not healed enough." I say stepping back. "You'll die out there"

"Trust me I'll be fine" he growls "no you won't be" I say sternly. He blinks rapidly and snorts. "What do I matter to you anyway." He growls. "Because... If I let you leave you will die out there and since we could of easily taken care of you here your blood will be on my hands... And I don't want that guilt... Until your healed you will stay here then..." I pause and look him up and down. "Your gone" and I stand by my word. The right thing to do is help him... But as soon as he heals he will have to leave because I will not risk Berk going to war with these night fury's. Berk will always come first over even my own species... My own family. The male backs away glaring at me. "So I'm your prisoner until I'm healed." I shake my head. "I wouldn't call it imprisonment." I say calmly. "That's exactly what it is" he growls raising his paw. I roll my eyes at the teenagers ungreatfulness. I'm helping him even though I don't have to and he's saying I'm holding him prisoner... Me of all dragons."look kid you can-" he cuts me off with a growl. "Its Ellie... Learn it" he limps to the rock and lays down.

I growl back at him "you ungreatful little-" I lock my jaw shut. "Are you gonna finish the saying" he grumbles not opening his eyes. I fume and snort. I swear there was smoke from my nostrils. Oh we where going downhill fast. I might not like to have the status of alpha but I do want respect... And some gratitude. I didn't have to go looking for him when I got the scent... I didn't have to save him. "has anyone ever taught you respect boy" I growl irritated. He snaps open his eye. "Yes... I was taught to respect the athorty." He growls. "Well I'm the king of dragons... I'm the alpha." I boast. I show my charge and glow my ocean blue color. His mouth drops shocked and I feel like I finally got him. But his look of shock turns into a scorn. He glares at me. "Your not my king" he growls and closes his eyes. My blood boils. I scrape my claws across the floor and leaves a mark. I clench my teeth. This kid is turning out to be more trouble then he's worth. and with this random force called nonfurys out there he probably should let this kid take his chances out there.

But then I remember stoicks saying that hiccup adopted and now I have. " we take care of our own" even though i dont know this boy... He is my species... So this is my responsability. my guilt returns at the memory of hiccups father. How I took the shot... I shake my head to get the thought out. I promised not only myself but hiccup that I would stop thinking like that. I walk to the corner and lay down. Keeping one eye on Ellie and the other closed. I don't need to have him do something when I'm not looking. So we lay in our spots and wait for hiccup to arrive.

AN: so whatcha all think of Ellie :D... Hope y'all like him cuz... Well... He's kinda one of me main characters so yeah... :) anyway next chap will come tomorrow then you'll have to wait a bit soooo sry :) ;) :-)


	3. Chapter 3 meeting everyone

I wipe my sweat off my forhead. Another long day of chiefting and I still got the night fury to check up on. and it was close to dusk."Are you alright" someone asks from behind me. I spin around and look at eret. He watches me with a cocked eyebrow. scullcrusher stands next to him looking at me with concern. "Because someone else can check in on the night fury... I know your mothers been dieing to meet it." I shake my head and brush him off. "No its my responsibility... I can handle it." I say starting towards go this hut. "Can I come anyway" says my mother coming out of nowhere and making me jump. Cloudjumper follows close behind. Valka smiles widely and she twerls her fingers. "Mom you are a big kid when you want to be." I say grabbing her hands. She shrugs. "What can I say... I just love dragons." She says. I chuckle and feel a sharp pain in my arm. "I see where you get it from" Astrid says. I rub my arm a warm smile coming over my face."And I'm coming to." She says putting her hands on her hip. I chuckle "does everyone want to go" I say tubing my arm. Astrid comes in to kiss me and I'm happy to accept the gesture but where cut off with a loud "YES" before our lips touch.

Gobber stands there breathing heavily. The rest of the teens come around the corner chanting "we wanna come we wanna come" I get the urge to face palm. "Well who else wants to go sense we already got a crowd" I say flaring my arms. Erets eyes widen and his hand slowly raises into the air. This time I actually do face palm. "Well you did ask" Astrid whispers in my ear. "Well thanks for reminding me" I say threw clenched teeth. Everyone bursts out laughing. "Are we going now" I ask. I was getting irritated with my friends and even family. We head for go this hut and I tolorate all the annoying questions from snotlout ruffnutt and tuffnutt as we go. "Can it spit exploding fire balls that are bigger then toothless' and blow stuff up for us" asks tuffnut "can it get ruffnutt to like me if I ride it" asks snotlout. "Did it come with a super hot rider" asks tuffnut. Fishlegs asked the most questions but they where mostly to himself. "I wonder what new things we can learn from it I mean ANOTHER NIGHT FURY... We can finally test to see its true speeds since we only know what we get from toothless. can we maybe learn there full diet or maybe if they all can change color to or..." and it goes on and on. I sigh in relief when I see go this hut.

Toothlesses pov

The door opens and I'm up in a flash. So is Ellie. When hiccup and his friends come in the male staggers back. "Relax nobody is going to hurt you" I say trying to sooth him. "I'll believe that when I see it" he says now up againts a wall. I roll my eyes again as hiccup steps forward. "There there boy your OK... Where friends OK." Hiccup says getting within a yard of Ellie. I watch ellies movements closely. Ready to stop him if he trys anything. "You remember me huh... You know Im not going to hurt you." Hiccup says holding out his hand. Ellie puts his ears down and hesitantly puts his snout in hiccups palm. "Did you have to do it twice to" says cloudjumper smirking. "Nope... I didn't have to carry mine away either" I say jokeing. Cloudjumper shrugs "hey what can I say I need someone to scrub my claws for me when I need a cleaning" I roll my eyes. "Why did you kidnap her anyway... You never told why." I ask in a whisper. He shrugs. "I guessed that she just belonged there... And I was right." He says. His male pride kicking in and he sits up tall and mighty. I roll my eyes again. "If you say so" I shrug. We focus our attention back on the male as valka walks forward.

She crouches low to the floor and Ellie's hind legs, butt, and tail go up the wall literally. when she gets a few feet away he flings himself to the left of her and ends up next to gothis door. "What is wrong with that humans scent." He says wide eyed. "When you spend about 20 sun rotations with dragons you tend to get there scent."says Cloudjumper watching Ellie smugly. " that long" he says shock still written on his face. "Shh... Don't be afraid" says valka getting close again. The teen tenses up but doesn't move. She reaches her hand forward and Ellie turns his head slightly. Exposing his neck. Which resulted in him feeling one of the most soothing pleasures around as valka scratches his neck. He croons and purrs in satisfaction. kicking his leg out as she scratches. Dragon and human alike laugh at the scene. Even the elder grins as she watches from the corner of the room. until she hits the sweet spot and he plops on the floor... Only half the room is on the ground laughing and trying to catch there breath. The only ones who are not laughing is valka who cups her hand over her mouth shocked but amused. Gothi who rolls her eyes and Cloudjumper who is holding back the laughter.

I for one am on the ground with the rest of them. Holding my gut and trying to catch my breath. "I didn't mean to do that" says valka cupping her hand back over her mouth. "eh don't worry I've never seen a dragon get hurt from DAT" says gobber pointing his hammer at the teen. Valkas eyes trail to his hind leg. "What happened here." She says nealing down next to it. Hiccup rubs the back of his head. "I'm not sure what happened. He could of hit a tree and caused it or a monsterous nightmare or other type of dragon got him. Or..." He trails off and shrugs. "Its night fury inflicted" valka says. Hiccup runs to her in a split second. "What" he says wide eyed. Valka points out how it is a wound from night fury claws. "So there are others" hiccup says to himself. "But how many are friendly" says valka looking concerned. I feel a nudge in my side. "Did you know about it being from night fury's" says scullcrusher accusingly. I put my ears down and nod. cloudjumper and scullcrusher watch me waiting for me to explain. "He roamed into another night fury's territory nearby and was attacked." I lie. If I told them the truth they would urge me to kick him off the island.

Think that night fury will be searching for him"asks cloudjumper puzzled. "He says it was just territorial so I doubt it" I say continueing the lie. cloudjumper narrows his eyes. "Is there something your not telling us" he growls "I told you what I know Cloudjumper" I growl back. Cloudjumper backs away. Still glaring at me. "And quit giving me that look." I growl. He obediently turns his head. He should know his limits. I am the king after all. "Does this boy know that your alpha." Asks skullcrusher. Pointing at him with his pointed nose. "Yes" I say nodded. "What did he say about it" he asks not taking his eyes off the boy who was finally regaining consciousness. I gulp. "His exact words where... You are not my king." Ellie stands up and shakes his head. "Can we do that again" he asks wagging his tail. "So he needs to learn respect then." Whispers scullcrusher making sure Ellie doesn't here. "he's young and new here... Give him time" I say. "If you say so" he shrugs. Ellie purrs on valka and circles her. "Would you look at that... He's 14" says valka observing his chin. "how do you do that" says fishlegs awestruck. "Pfft... Why should we care how old they are anyway." says snotlout crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry but your brain probably can't handle the information" valka jokes not taking her eyes off of Ellie. I see how lost snotlout becomes after that as he scratches his head. "My gods why is my rider such an idiot" says hookfang to himself leading in threw the window. "You two work well for eachother." Says Stormfly peaking her head in the window across from hookfangs window. "Why you little-" hookfang snarlsnarlss. "don't start guys" I say. "Aw... But where's the fun in that" says Stormfly grinning. I give her a death glare and she snaps her jaw shut. "Sorry" she whispers under her breath and disappears from view. hookfang leaves to. "Now where where we" I say looking back at Ellie. The other teens,eret, and Gobber where now moving in one at a time. The first to move in is eret. His confedance gets the best of him when hiccup trys to explain how to approach him. "Don't worry hiccup I'm perfectly capable of handleing a nightfury." Ellie looks at him annoyed. "Can I scare the crap out of this guy." He asks. Mostly directed to me and scullcrusher. "Knock yourself out" I purr and flick my tail. scullcrusher rolls his eyes. "I'm about to be embarrassed arnt I." He says under his breath. "Big time" i say.

Ellie smirks and crouches to the ground. Erets eyes widen and before he could say anything Ellie pounces and tackles him to the ground. Eret sscream is high pitched to the point that he sounded like a girl. Again the room bursts with laughter. Erets face flushes red. Ellie smirks as he sits neatly on him. Preventing him from getting up. "so who else do I have to 'meet'" he jokes. Eyes landing on me and climbing off eret who staggered to his feet. The twins walk up next. "Hello night fury I am your master and I want you to blow stuff up" says tuffnut drawing it out. "You can smack them to" I say and Ellie doesn't hesitate to spin around and trip them with his tail. "Hey... Don't attack me just him" says tuffnut shoving her brother. "I deserved it... No you did" he says shoving his sister back. This turns into a slapfight on the floor. Ellie hums satisfied and leaves them to there buissness. "Who's next on the slapfest" he asks. I chuckle. "Whoever's man enough to approach you." And to my surprise the next to approach was Astrid. He watches her curiously. he tilts his head and lowers it to be eye level. "I don't think manly enough is the right term" he says. I shrug.

"OK whoever's bold enough." I say. Astrid holds out her hand. "Hey boy... Hey." She pauses and looks down at his paws for a moment then back up to his eyes. "Talon" she says. Ellie blinks. "I'm sorry what." He says. "She just gave you a name." I explain. "I already have a name" he says unsure of what to think. "The humans don't know that... They needed something to call us so they thought of names for us... For allot of the dragons here its there first names ever." I say thinking of Stormfly Meatlug hookfang and barf and belch... Who never had names when they where in service to the queen. along with most of the other dragons under the queens service. With a few acceptions. Cloudjumper never told me his real name because he has accepted the name that valka gave him same as I have accepted the name hiccup gave me to be my name. Scullcrusher will listen to either one of his names. His other being hornsmasher by his parents. As for any other dragon of Berk. Thornado used to be aquaflight torch was flame, bing bang and boom where submarine tornado and sprout. Sculdy was wavepool, and my rival the whispering death is slashtail.

Ellie leans in and presses his nose in Astrid's palm. "Yeah... I think he likes that name" Astrid says smiling. "I was thinking loyde" says tuffnut. "Again with loyde tuffnut" hiccup says aggravated. He nods. Full of confidants. "Why loyde" Ellie questions. "He tryed to name a baby thunderdrum that but the humans agreed on boom... Since then he always asks if they can name one loyde." I explained. "Oh" he says putting his attention back on Astrid. He let her scratch behind his ear. He purrs and nudges her playfully. "So who's a big kid now" I purr. "Oh I bet you where worst at my age" he says. "Oh he was" says Stormfly peaking her head in. I flick my ear. "STORMFLY... Go before I make you scrub my claws." I order though my tone of voice was not very convincing. Stormfly rolls her eyes. "Yeah OK" she mocks and retreats outside. "You know something" says Cloudjumper observing the scene. "What" I ask. "I will never understand young adults and love" he says. I nearly hurl. Gagging on nothing but the words that just came out his mouth. I here Ellie try not to laugh and stay out of the conversation he just heard. "M-me and Stormfly... Sorry but no." I say shaking my head.

"Why not... She's a pretty female" Cloudjumper says motioning towards the window. "Well yeah but... I mean no... I mean" I let out a sigh as I realize my mistake. Cloudjumper tilts his head and smirks. "You mean what" he says holding back laughter. "I-it just won't work out" I stutter. "Why not" says Cloudjumper shrugging. "It would just be... Weird" I shiver. Cloudjumper opens his mouth to ask another question which would probably be another 'why' but is cut off by a snarl. I snap my head to Ellie who glares at Gobber. His eyes in slits. His body was perked like a cats as he hisses. "Uhh... I don't think ta night fury likes meh hammer fur eh hand" Gobber speaks up in his accent. "What happened to his hand" Ellie says narrowing his eyes. "Relax he won't hurt you." I say getting up and ready to intervene if Ellie does anything. "Gobber just... Take it slow and show him that you won't hurt him... Take off your hammer" hiccup whispers. Gobber listens and removes it. He places it on the ground slowly. Ellie watches him and my tension builds. Gobber slowly takes another step forward and Ellie snarls again. Gobber jumps back. Sweat trickling down his face.

Ellie points to the hammer and motions it out of the path. Hiccup quickly realizes what he wants and whispers into erets ear. Eret nods and slowly moves in and grabs the hammer."I'll take this" he says. He shows great discomfort as he moves it. Gobber then holds out his hand and stalks forward. Ellie holds his ground. Gobber comes within a few feet of him and holds out his hand. Only an inch from his nose Gobber turns his head away. Leaving the choice to Ellie weather or not to trust him. only he could decide now. The boys eyes Pearce threw him as he thinks it over in his head. My heart beats faster and faster as the time passes. It felt like forever but Ellie finally leans in and presses his nose to Gobber's gient hand. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. But I wasn't the only one. To be exact everyone in the room was relieved to see that Ellie let Gobber touch him. Ellie is quick to back away from Gobber. Still glaring at him. "What'd I do" says Gobber shocked. "You know he is trustworthy" I say trying to see if I can get Ellie to stop looking at him like that. "I know" he mumbles the next to walk up is fishlegs who looks quite fearfully at the dragon.

"Um... Please be more gentle with me t-talon...if-if you don't mind... Or don't do anything at all that's cool to" he says hands down by his sides. his tiny legs shuffle forward. Ellie rolls his eyes and stalks towards him. Fishlegs yelps at the sudden change as Ellie begins circling him. He stops in front of him and sits neatly on his tail. They make eye contact and minutes pass until fishlegs finally reaches out his hand and Ellie let's him pet him. Fishlegs jumps at the touch. they both retreat after a moment. "That went better then expected" jokes fishlegs. He is then shoved out of the way by snotlout. "MY TURN" he yells. Ellie jumps then bears his teeth and growls. Snotlouts eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. "HICCUP HELP" he yells. "Don't hurt him ellie." I order before he could do anything. Snotlout might not be my favorite viking out there. But like the rest of the gang I will keep him safe to. Ellie sits back and snorts. "Snotlout that was stupid... He could of killed you and I probably would of let him with the move you made." Says hiccup. His face turns red and if it was possible there would probably be smoke coming out of his ears. "Yeah well... I can handle a night fury." Snotlout says in a frenzy.

Ellie flicks his ear annoyed with snotlout. He walks past him and smacks him hard across the face with his tail. He lands on the ground dazed. he walks up to hiccup who pets him under his chin. He purrs satisfied by the feeling. "You like that don't you... Don't you boy" hiccup says. Ellie butts his head into hiccups chest. "I think your his favorite" valka says. "He's mine Ellie" I joke. "Hey now... I ain't looking for a pet human" he comebacks. I chuckle and roll my eyes. He's a good kid... If it wasn't for the threat of these nonfurys I would probably invite him to live on Berk with us. He would fit in well. For the rest of the day he meets people as they pile into gothis hut. Some he treats like he did snotlout and the twins and eret. Mostly with spitlout clueless and mildew. But for the most part he was friendly to the humans. Even letting the little kids clime on him like a jungle gym. After the incident with Gobber. He never once got to the point of threatening. Unless you count mulch who he tinced up with when he got close. Gobber did try again and it went by much smoother then before. eventually nightfall comes and I feel exhausted. Ellie looked about ready to pass out and hiccups eyes where drooping.

The other teens and Gobber and eret had already left for there homes. "So where is talon going to stay" says Astrid stretching. "He could probably stay with Cloudjumper and Stormfly down in there stables." Hiccup says rubbing his eyes. "I doubt he will make it to the house" says valka pointing her staff at him. His head droops and he sways back and forth. "Ellie" I say just as hiccup says "talon." He snaps his head up "w-what" he says quickly. "Come on where leaving." I say. Hopeing we would make it to hiccups house before he passed out. But we where wrong. He fell asleep half way and Cloudjumper had to carry him the rest of the way. When we reach the stable hiccup and I help Cloudjumper get him down onto the hay below. He stretches and wraps himself together tightly. "He is out cold" Cloudjumper says going to his own bed. "he had a long day" I say. Cloudjumper nodds. After a moment of silence wile the humans are getting themselfs ready I realize my mistake of not leaving the stable with hiccup. "So about Stormfly" he starts. "CLOUDJUMPER" I growl. Stormfly perks her head up quickly. Suddenly interested. I would of yelled again but Ellie stirred in his sleep.

"Shut up" I whisper. Cloudjumper put on the best innocent face he could muster. "What about me" Stormfly smirks. "Nothing" I say a little to quickly. Stormfly tilts her head still smirking. " go to bed" I snarl and sprint out of the room. I can't believe Cloudjumper. He probably made Stormfly think I had a crush on her. Its the complete opposite of that. I care for her like I do the rest of Berk. There family and nothing more. I jump into the window and go to my rock. "You know your aloud to go sleep in the stables if you want." Hiccup says writing in his book. "Trust me that's the last thing I want" I say even though he only heard grunts and purrs. I close my eyes and drift off into a deep. Well deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 tour

Toothless POV

I wake up from my pleasant night sleep. I stretch and yawn and realize that hiccup and Astrid where still asleep. Stupid humans why can't they ever wake up early. I exit the window and go to the roof. I jump and knock the wood off. I here a loud groan from the stables and Cloudjumper peaks his head out. He glares daggers at as I give him a toothless smile. "I'm coming toothless" I here hiccups tired voice and jump again as pleasure fills me. Stormfly comes out next. Spreading her wings and yawning. "Where's Ellie" I ask worried he left. "He's sleeping" Stormfly answers. Hiccup exits the house. "Morning bud... Did you have fun waking the entire house." He laughs. Astrid walks out next and sticks her tongue out at me. I return the gesture. "Not everyone" says Valka looking into the stables. Hiccup peaks his head in. "So who's going to do the honor of waking him up" he asks. Everyone looks at me. "Oh come on" I huff. You never wake up a sleeping dragon unless you want a trip to the infirmity. Last one to do it got a butt full of Nadder spikes and was in the elders care for a month. and couldn't sit down for an extra month.

I creep into the stable towards his nest. That's when I here him whimper. His eyes are tightly closed and his muscles are tight. "He's having a nightmare" I state not taking my eyes off him. That will only make his awakening worse. Stormfly and Cloudjumper step in front of the 3 humans. Preparing for the worse. I slowly lean in and nudge him. He then screams "NO" and slashes his claws. he begins to glow light blue. I jolt back and barely miss the attack. He shoots a fireball and I duck at the last second and it hits Cloudjumper bucket used for fish. It explodes. My heart beat races. Ellie blinks a few times and huffs. The light blue that ran down his back faded. "ARE YOU CRAZY I COULD OF KILLED YOU" I remain speechless. All I can think about is the fact that he already had his charge when a night fury don't usually have it until they are fully grown. He was to young. "How-how did you charge" says Cloudjumper beating me to the question. Ellie's eyes widen. "I just-i just can OK" he stutters. Cloudjumper narrows his eyes suspicious of the boys behavior. I'm suspicious myself but I never get a chance to ask. "OK since that's out of the way let us get this dragon to the academy." Hiccup says.

"Quickly before vikings start coming to me with problems" he says in a hurry. His mother chuckles. "Sounds good to me" she says climbing on Cloudjumper. We fly to the academy where we meet up with Fishlegs who now runs the academy and the children of Berk with there dragons. The student where Gustav and fanghook who was finally aloud to rejoin Berk. Dogbreath and his Gronckle Goliath. Also Hildegard and her nightmare fireworm and a little red headed girl named flair and her Nadder rain. and lastly clueless and his Gronckle Horrercow. "Oh my gods its the night fury." Yells flair and the kids charge us along with there dragons. "oh here we go." he says putting his ears down. Hiccup and I step in front of Ellie before they tackle him. they all skid to a stop except clueless who Fishlegs grabs by the shirt and prevents from moving forward. "Sorry chief there a bunch of animals I'm telling you" he says frustrated. Hiccup laughs. "well its nothing the leader of the academy can't handle." Hiccup says patting Fishlegs on the shoulder. Fishlegs smiles greatful for the compliment. "so are we here to train him" he asks exited. "Well actually I'm handing him over to you to give him a tour of the island."

Fishlegs eyes widen."oh... Well that sounds great" hiccup nods "and also toothless will be accompanying you to" he says gesturing to me. My eyes widen "I'm sorry what" I say shocked. "I know bud... But your the only one I trust with him" he whispers into my ear. I grumble wishing there was another way. "Relax you'll be fine" he says patting my nose. "Its you I'm worried about" I grunt. "I'll be fine to bud" he says walking for the door. Astrid and Valka follow and they disappear from view. I watch them depart and go to fulfill there individual duties. When I turn my attention back to the group in front of me I see that Fishlegs is giving orders to the kids. Then rain walks up and gets right in Ellie's face. "Your cute how old are you did you know I'm the fastest dragon in the class did you know we get faster by eating chicken. What do night fury's eat besides fish where did you come from where are you going are you going to stay" and on and on and on rain goes. As Ellie moves his head back she moves forward. "RAIN" I yell and she jumps with a loud squawk. "Sorry about her she doesn't know how to shut up nor does she know the meaning of personal space." I growl.

She bows in shame "sorry alpha" she says and scurry off to flair. "so another one" says fireworm circling him. "Ignore rain I'm the fastest dragon... Its not anyone who can out fly a night fury." She says smugly. "You never have" I say irritated. "Yes I have... Remember the last thaw fest game" she says "I wasn't in that one" I say out of the corner of my mouth. " then the one before that" she says. "Canceled" I say licking my paw. "Oh the last one we had." She says spasming out. "You whernt aloud in any before that... You whernt old enough." I say continuing to clean my paws. "That's right it was dragon racing" she says. "I haven't been in it since I became alpha." I say smiling. fireworm stomps her foot and catches a blazed. "Hildegard control your dragon" orders Fishlegs. "Fine race- tomorrow got it" she growls. "You got it" I lie and flick my tail. Her trainer jumps on her head and forces her horns to touch the ground. She begins purring."ohhh so good" she purrs. Ellie blinks"how did she do that" he asks shocked. "Humans have learned allot about us that not even the dragons realize. " are you really going to race her" he whispers. I point at her.

She lifted her head with her rider on her back. "So what did I miss." She says cheary. "Does that answer your question" I chuckle. He grinns and nodds. "what... I'm still the best at everything" says fireworm lost. "I thought you didn't tolorate that kind of attitude... I half expected you to beat the crap out of her" Ellie says. His expression was unreadable. "A good leader listens to the complaints of his if they are extremely stupid." I say again remembering stoick. Half the time spitlout or mildew will come to him with some of the stupidest complaints ever and sometimes questioned his leadership. But he would always keep a level head and try to work around the issues. He was truly a good leader and I never cared to notice until after he died. Ellie tilts his head towards me frowning. Stopping just before I come into his view."hm... That helps explains the fall of our island." He says quietly. I look at him expecting him to explain. He sucks in a breath and explains. "6 months ago there was an old general loyal to the king. He wanted to expand the clan by sending our army's to invade a small dragon clan to the south. when the king refused the general spoke in public about how our king was a bad leader and needed off the thone." He pauses.

I was probably more interested then I should of been. Like a hatchling hearing a ghost story. "shortly after the advisor went to see the king and dissapeared in the caves... After that most of those who believed the king had killed him formed a rebellion led by the generals brother and still is." I nodd. "Did he kill him" I ask. "No" he say quickly. I see his eyes water. "The former king only imprisoned him and went public that he was still alive and showed him to the audience... But the generals brother wanted war and wanted to rule so he went and killed his brother claiming that he was tired of being ruled by a tyrent and anyone who would want to join in the war againts the king could gladly... A few speeches and battles later they finally had over half the clan on there side." He finishes. I'm completely speechless. "about a month later here I am now... One of the few loyalist still free." He says looking at the ground in shame. I open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off by fishlegs. "ALRIGHT... So everyone knows there spots that they speak right. Remember this is not just to show the night fury around but to show us what you know about the village" he explains.

"Yes Mr ingerman" they all say in unison. "You all got that too" says Meatlug walking up to the dragon teens. "Yes Mrs Meatlug" they say together. "You to talon" she says walking towards us. "Or at least pretend your listening" she jokes. "Its good to see you Meatlug." I purr. "You two alpha" she says bowing. as she walks of I call out "Meatlug" she turns around. "Like I said before... You don't need to call me alpha" she smiles and nodds "I know... But if I start the teens could catch on and that's not very respectful... I will when the other kids aren't around" I let out a purr "good plan" I say. She smiles... Nodds and begins to leave again. She stops in her tracks and spins around. "Which teens hasn't he met yet... Where not leaving for another 5 minutes maybe he should meet the rest of the gang." She suggests. "That's a good idea." I say looking at Ellie who seems allittle unsure. "um... Are the rest as invasive as rain." He asks in a whisper. I chuckle. "No don't worry about it... Nobody's going to get in your face again... Not even rain" I say assuring him. He let's out a sigh and nodds to Meatlug. She smiles encorageingly and calls over the teens. The 5 dragons are quick to come.

As they get close fanghook horrercow and Goliath bow to me and rain stands behind goliath in his monsters shadow and keeps low. That's the problem with her. She's either up close and invadeing your privacy or shy and distant. She can never meet in the middle. That's kinda my fault though. Ive scared the crap out of her ever since she was a hatchling. When she was about a year old I offered to watch her for the night wile her parents went out with there riders on a training extracise. Well unintentionally volunteered... Dang hiccup and volunteering me for stuff. As the night went she really wouldn't shut up with her random questions and telling what she learned. Sure it would be cute if you where watching the scene go down but when your the one being babbled at its really... REALLY annoying. I finally snap and scream at her as loud as I could. It was so loud I felt the house rumble. For 3 whole months after that I worked to get her to stop crying whenever we where in the same room. Do I feel bad for it? I did when she was a hatchling. But her inability to hold back has made it to where I don't regret it anymore. I'm not proud of it but all I care about now it teaching her personal space.

And let's just say I was never asked to babysit again after that. "hello I'm fanghook" speaks up the friendly monsterous nightmare. He's one of the most friendly dragons I've meet but he's also the most clumsy. It seems like wherever he goes accidents happen. Its annoying but he is learning and fixes his mistakes. "And I'm horrercow" says the gronckle threw a deep yawn. She is lazyer then even Meatlug was when we where is shy and keeps to herself and spends most of her time sleeping. But she can be a very good friend once you get to know her. "I'm Goliath" says a deep voice. the gronckle stands with his usual scorn and hunched body. That was actually caused by his giant doushbag of a human who must way a ton. Also like his humans name implys... His breath smells terrible and he is most definitely a duhbrain and Goliath understands that about his human. but like hookfang would do anything for his snob of a human. I know first hand on that. His rider was a kid who owned a terrible terror. Calling them names and taunting them. Even hitting them. I finally decided I had enough and came up behind him quietly and bit him with my gums on his butt.

He let out the biggest yelp and caused Goliath to get the impression that I was trying to harm him. He comes around the corner and rams me. After a small tussle I pin him and explain what happened. He apologizes for his ignorance and was ready to take any punishment I give him. But even though I was enraged by the action I decide not to punish him... Realizing that he was only protecting his rider and I would of done the same anyway. "h-hi guys" Ellie stutters. "I'm Ellie" the teens looked confused. "Thought they said your name was talon" asked fanghook. "He's one of the dragons with 2 names" they all croon. Eyes filled with awe. "so are you planing on staying on Berk" asks horrercow. Ellie shrugs "haven't decided yet" excuse him. I'm pretty sure we decided this yesterday. "Well you should stay... You'd fit in fine here" says fanghook. "Well like I said... I haven't decided yet." Ellie says scratching his neck "well where else would you go" asks rain starting to open up again. "OK I think that's enough of a bombardment" I bark. Rain shivers and goes back to hideing behind the others "ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET YOUR DRAGONS AND MEET ME AT THE ENTRANCE." Yells fishlegs.

The dragons start to the front and I watch rain with guilt. I'll have to apologize later. I then change my attention to Ellie. After I slap him in the face with my tail. "Why the helhelm did you even sudjest that you might stay." I hiss. "I didn't want to leave them disappointed" he snarls back. "Your just delaying the inedible. Because even if you do leave before they find out. They will still be dissapointed. But they'll get over it." I say making sure the others don't hear. Ellie glares at me. Locking his jaw shut. I lean closer now only inches from him. "Don't get to comfortable here" he turns his head away and closes his eyes. "Are we clear" I say gritting my teeth. "Yes" he says not looking at me. That's when my eye catches a third shadow. I jump and quickly look at the one nearby. Meatlug watched with narrowed eyes. Slightly tilting her head curiously. "He-he-hey meatlug... Are-are we going o-or what" I ask shuffling my paws. Ellie clenches his teeth. Not knowing what to say or do. Meatlug leans to the side. Eyes boring into me as we stand in silence for a moment. Meatlug might not be the smartest dragon I know. But she isn't a complete idiot either. She knows when something's up.

"Uh huh" she says still suspicious. She turns around... Motioning for us to follow and head to the others without another word. "alright dog breath... Lead us to the first place where going." Says fishlegs. Dogbreaths eyes widen. He forgot already... Or wasnt listening. Fishlegs puts his hands on his hips. "Do I need to remind you" he says. It came out more like a growl making it easy to see how frustrated he was. "N-no" he says puffing out his beefy chest. "I know exactly where where going" he continues. "Then where are we going." Says Hildegard in her hazelly voice. "well since your to stupid to remember I guess you can wait until we get there snot voiced troll." He says looking smug. The girl shrinks back and her face turns as red as a cherry. "Can I eat him now" says fireworm glaring at dog breath. "If we where still at war with humans I would of beaten you to it" I say glimpsing at her. Dog breath was a bully. He mainly hit on hildagard and would acassionally do flair and Gustav. "If he wasn't my human... I would agree to it" says Goliath looking at the ground. Fishlegs clenches his fist and looks at Goliath. He gets the memo and spins around and wacks him with his tail.

Dog breath hits the ground dazed and I hold the urge to laugh. But not Ellie. He snickers under his breath beside fireworm. Fishlegs then walks up to dog breath and picks him up by his shirt. "If i ever hear you insult another person in this class or anywhere else on this island I won't take it this easy on you." Fishlegs snarls. I blink. Doing a double take on the scene. Fishlegs has grown a lot since we first met. He's not the viking who was scared of his own shadow. Sure he still had his issues but he has grown much more bold over the years. "y-y yes sir" says dog breath nodding his head rapidly. Fishlegs let's go of him and he hits the floor. "now take us to the great hall." Dog breath gets up quickly. "Right... I new that... This way." He says running off. "DOGBREATH" yells fishlegs and facepalms. Not moving his hand from his face he points in the direction we where supposed to go. "Right... You passed the test" says dog breath now going the right way. "My human is such an idiot" says Goliath shaking his head. "We know" I say and follow with Ellie right behind me. we continue towards the great hall. Having to remind dog breath where to turn every time we reach an intersection.

"Alright dog breath now explain what the great hall is and what its used for." Fishlegs orders as we reach the great hall. Dogbreaths face turns red. "Um-err... Its a hall... And its great" I already had enough of this. I turn to Ellie and explain "the great hall is where meetings are held... also Public feasts and celebrations." I say spinning my head around. He nodds his head, taking in the information. "OK off to the dragon stables... Flair remember, its all you" says fishlegs pointing at her. "But I wasn't finished." Says dog breath shocked. "You had your chance dog breath now come on" fishlegs says. I notice how aggravated he is. Which is very hard to do. I rarely see fishlegs angry unless you count with snotlout. "Is he always like this" asks ellie. Looking at fishlegs with concern in his eyes. "No this is very rare for him" says meatlug who trudged her way to fishlegs. "Hey guys" says 2 new scratchy voices in unison."Barf and belch land behind us, evil smirks on there faces. "What did you two do" I growl. When they both have those looks on there faces. You know some things up. There is a loud explosion in the distance and we here vikings scream.

The two headed dragons burst out laughing. "What did you two do" I snarl. When the 2 dragons are over there laughing fit they explain "you see... One of the viking a fisherman" said barf. "Beat us over the head with his staff for only taking 2 fish for the two of us" explains belch. "So we decided to get back at him by blowing up his supply hut" says barf "by using one of ruff and tuffs pranks." Says belch. "YOU COULD OF HURT SOMEBODY IF YOU HADNT ALREADY" I roar trying not to claw there eyes out. "Relax alpha" says barf. "We made sure that no viking or dragons where near." Says belch. "I DONT CARE YOU SHOULD OF NEVER EVEN TAKEN THE FISH IN THE FIRST PLACE." I roar causing the other dragons to have to put down there ears to not blow there eardrums. "W-well wha-what are you going to do about it huh" says barf. Belch quickly wacks barf. Understanding the mistake his brother just made. I flare my nostrils and my bluish charge begins to show. They both shrink down. Eyes filled with fright. "You know what" I say threw gritted teeth. "I should probably snap you two in half for that one... But I won't." There faces fill with relief that I intended on ruining.

"That's why you are going to rebuild the fisherman's hut instead." There eyes widen in shock. "B-but" is all they can muster. "No buts... You made the mess... You clean it up." I order. they sigh in defeat and bow grudgingly. "Yes alpha" they hiss samaltainiously. The fact that both heads are connected when it comes to speach creeps me out. only zipplebacks do it to. Not even snaptrappers which are the closest related to zipplebacks have a mind as connected as there's. "Oh my gods not the twins again" says fishlegs agrivated. " can we go a single day without them causing problems." He says rubbing the back of his head. "Just... Let's move on... Gustav lead us to the blacksmiths hut." Fishlegs says. Gustav nodds vigorously and moves to the front of the group. "Can we meet" says barf "the new night fury before we go" says belch doing there best attempt at a puppy dog face. "No" I snarl. "Bu-" I cut them off and point towards the destruction with my tail. They whimper and turn around to head to the fisherman's designated hut. Dragging there tail as they go. "So there the troublemakers of the village" says Ellie both asking and stating. "Yeah... And there humans are even worse." I say.

"And our humans are next in line for the town troublemakers" says Goliath standing next to horrercow. Before I could say anything fishlegs clears his throat. He stood impatiently with his arms crossed. I whimper apologizing and walk towards him and the others and we walk towards the blacksmiths. Gustav eagur to show off the structure. He is one of the most involved teens in the tribe only beaten by flair. "Now come on our humans arnt that nieve" says horrercow strolling next to Goliath. "Your right... Mines the bad one and yours is his little goon." Goliath says pointing his nose to snotface who laughed along side dog breath over something that probably wasn't very funny. It was true though. Snotface would often do all the dirty work for dog breath and would also suck up to the massive ogre of a boy. Just so he doesn't end up in the taunt fest that the others get. "So what do you think of Berk so far talon" says a voice bringing me out of my thought. I turn my head 90° to see fanghook next to Ellie chatting. "The people here are very" Ellie pauses and thinks for a moment. "unque." He says weakly. fanghook and I laugh at how he said it.

"Weird would of been a better word to use" fanghook says a small smile appearing on his face. "Well I didn't want to sound rude" Ellie says purking his ears. "Trust us... Here weird is a compliment compared to other words that have been used to describe us." I say looking forward and remembering a time when a group of travelers landed on the island and the exact words they used for us where 'disgusting ugly retarded barbaric slobs'... Guess they didnt notice how retarded they looked in there oversized dresses and poofy hair. And the males with white wigs and hairless baby faces. that was actually the only time that hiccup and I where OK with the twins and there dragon playing one of there dangerous pranks. Blasting the ship out of the water and leaving then stranded for a week. Sending them a small rickety ship that wasnt even good for vikeing standereds to let them leave. But maybe that's not the best story to tell Ellie. he doesn't need to be thinking that that's OK. No matter how funny it was to watch them get what they deserved. we continue threw the village taking turn after turn until we finally reached the blacksmiths. Gustav was eagur to begin.

"The blacksmith is one of the most awesome of places-" Gustav begins and I toon him out not wanting to here the boasting. Instead I focus on Ellie who also seemed to not wanting to here the boasting. Instead going into conversation with meatlug. "Did he really do that?" He asks shocked. Amusement filled his eyes and he looked ready to burst out laughing. "Yup... And he wouldn't stop pukeing for days." Meatlug says. Ellie snickers trying not to disturb the rest of the group. "Never thought an alpha would do such a thing" he says smirking. My eyes widen. Oh no. Meatlug was telling him about that. About how during the first few weeks on Berk he disobayed a viking who said to not eat the fish out of his cellar. But being the rebel that I was at the time I snuck into the cellar and ate the fish. Realizing a little to late that the fish was a month old and rotten. I couldn't stop pukeing for the next few days and to top it all off stoick and hiccup gave me the 'honor' of cleaning the mess. I shiver at the disgusting memory. "So Erm... How are you guys"I say coming up to them. They notice my embarrassment rather quickly. "He also has a nasty habit of listening in on conversations" meatlug jokes. Ellie looks at her like she had just said something obvious.

Glareing at her, I go to change the subject asking "hey Ellie... Have you met grump yet" I say out of the corner of my mouth. "Who" Ellie asks scanning around. "GRUMP" I roar knowing he is probably sleeping again. "GET YOUR BIG BUTT UP AND COME AND MEET OUR GUEST." There is a loud slamming noise and something metal hits the ground making a shattering noise. It was followed up by Gobber yelling and grump flutters out of the blacksmiths. Gobber exits behind him looking very aggrivated but brushes it off and heads to fishlegs and the teens. "Hello guys" grump greets sheepishly. Landing with a loud thump and eyes drooping and almost closed. He looked like he was going to pass out where he stood. Ellie blinks and his eyes widen "I've never seen this species before" he whispers to me. I mentally laugh. His facial expression was like mine when I meet the dragon. The reason they haven't been seen around Berk is because there a migrateung species who came from the only ones that don't migrate are those under control of a queen or if there like grump... Has found a home with a human. To think that the dragon who is used to traveling a lot won't even get up to go to the bathroom. "There called hotburplers" Meatlug beat me to saying.

"So where are you from" grump says yawning. "East" he says quickly. "So there's a settlement of night fury's out there" grump asks eyeing me. Ellie pales, not seeming to know how to answer that. "No he travels" I blurt out beating him to what he was about to say. Ellie nodds vigorously, accepting the imagined explaination as the truth that he would tell. meatlug narrows her eyes in a thoughtful glare. She was surprisingly good at peaceing together puzzles which surprised me. It was very rare to see a gronckle piece together puzzles for none where very smart. Not even meatlug was that smart but it seemed like her brain would grow 10 times bigger whenever somebody had a secret. How long it takes her to figure out depends on how close she is to the other... And since her and I are so close... Its only a matter of time before she presses more questions and figures out more. "Oh cool... How was travels" says grump threw another yawn. Now grump on the other hand was dull minded. He's probably the stupidest person on the island which is saying a hole lot since we have the twins...and snotlout... And bucket... And dogbreath... And Gobber but the point is he is very much 'below average intelligence.' But he makes up for it for being friendly and loyal to the bone.

"So where is your family then" meatlug asks tilting her head. "Um... They died a while ago." Ellie says looking at the ground. "Aw... I'm sorry" meatlug apologizes. But her eyes are filled with suspicion as she looks at me. I then realized the funny look I was giving. I shake my head and look away. My eyes landing on Gustav. "He can also build awesome things like catapults and gient sling shots." Gustav says overexitedly. Most of the students looked ready to leave. Tapping a foot or whispering stuff to the other class mates. Fishlegs and Gobber on the other hand looked at the boy with pride. Flair didn't seem to know what to think though. She watched Gustav with unsure eyes and stroaked rains neck. "jeesh Gustav can't ever shut up" I say to get the others off the subject. "Neither can rain" gruff adds "hey lay off them both... They just get overexited that's all" meatlug says to there defense. "AND IT CREATS A GIENT EXPLOSION" Gustav yells, jumping 10 feet in the air."mhmmm" I say giving meatlug an amused look. Meatlug rolls her eyes. "If anything it should prove it more" she grumbles. "Suuure" I say tilting my head. A smirk printed on my face. "Shut up" she mumbles. I pretend to be offended. "How could you say that to your alpha" I mockingly put my paw on my chest.

"Because I wanted too" she says catching onto the humor."well who do you think you are" I say dropping my jaw. "I am meatlug NIGHT FURY CONCOURER." She says crouching down playfully. I crouch down and get ready to pounce. "Let's see what you got" I say. A smirk creeping on my lips. "WELP FLAIR... ITS TIME TO LEAD US TO THE DRAGON STABLES" fishlegs barks motioning for the group to follow. "well I'll see you guys around" grump yawns and trudges off to the Blacksmiths with Gobber. Ellie and I trail behind the rest of the gang with flair and rain leading at the front. The look on Ellie's face started to concern me. "What wrong Ellie... Something seems to be bothering you." I ask in a hushed voice. He locks his jaw back and looks away. "Is it the lieing" I whisper to where only we can here. "That's one problem but that's not the one on my mind right now." he says. "Well let's hear it then" I say not looking at him. "Really" he asks wide eyed. "Of course... Its a alphas job to listen" I say reminding him. Ellie flicks his ear and shakes his head "nah its stupid" he says. "No question is stupid when it comes to helping your people understand." I say remembering a similar saying by stoick. 'No task is to big or to small when it comes to helping your people.'

Ellie is silent for a moment. "Its just... You seem so accepting and tolerable to disrespect compared to how our king was... He wouldn't of accepted that, not even from a friend."Ellie explains. Toothless cocks an eye. "your king was very strict... I see why there was an uprising... You see that's not what being leaders about. The only reason someone should have for being leader is because that person swore a oath that they would do everything in there power to protect there own people no matter what happens. But that shouldn't make a leader that way for that is just selfish and wrong. If anyone wishes to stay in power they must be able to be liked and respected by the public. Even if it means dealing with disrespect. A leader needs to know what people expect from the one who had sworn to protect them and that leader should be a how you say, people person... Making those under your rule more comfortable. That's why tyrants always fail... Because the people hate them and what they are doing." Ellie blinks rapidly. Ears perked and eyes dialated in slits. I never really thought of it like that" he mumbles as we stroll towards the stables. "You've never had to... Its only things future leaders need to think about" I say.

Ellie's reaction only adds to Toothlesses suspicions of the boy. He tenses up and bites his lower lip. Toothless narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to hopefully learn more about the boys past but he was interrupted by a very unwanted monsterous nightmare. "What's up everybody" hookfang says climbing down a roof. I should of known that I'd get unlucky enough to have him show up during this tour. "Umm hi" Ellie says as the monsterous nightmare comes up the rear and ends up on the opposite side of me. Dividing me and him with Ellie as the barrier. My relationship with him is simple. If Berk is in danger or if one another is in danger we will help each other. but any other time... To prevent from ripping each others throats out we would stay away from each other. He was like that annoying big brother that wouldn't go away. Always getting on my nerves just for the fun of it. "So new guy has boss over here told you anything about me" hookfang asks giving me a look. "Umm no but you where that monsterous nightmare that peaked his head in the elders hut yesterday" Ellie says. "Heck thought you wouldn't remember that" he says still looking at me wierdly.

I roll my eyes and look away. my eye twitches with annoyance as we make our way to the stables. "So where are you from Ellie." Hookfang asks. "East" Ellie says a bit plainly. "Oh so is the great alpha taking a trip out east to find his long lost girlfriend" I cut him off. "HOOKFANG" I roar earning looks from the others. Who ultimately went back to there own business. hookfang is unfortunately one of the 4 dragons on Berk that know about it. The other three(four if you count heads) are Stormfly, meatlug, and barf and belch. "Girlfriend?" Ellie questions giving me a look of surprise. Hookfang bursts out laughing and I feel the gas build up in my throat. "y-you should of seen this guy when he first showed up. Always going on and on about some chick named-" I cut him off by shooting a small very weak plasma blast that shot past his face. The other dragons on the tour took notice but the humans on the other hand didn't seem to hear it. "if you even think about bringing her up again I will not muss and I will not have it be that small... Maybe even large enough to blast your head off." I say. Hookfang smirks evilly. He knew... He knew my threats where never put threw no matter who it was to. Not even his threats to people like Alvin or dagur or drago or the bewilderbeast where ever met.

And there where quite a few bad ones at that. "If you say so boss" he says mockingly. "Go away Hookfang" I growl. I've already had it with him. "Now sir with all do respect I don't think I'm doing any harm." He says still with the annoying grin printed on his face. I wish I could of smacked it off his stupid face. "Hookfang" I snarl. "Alright alright I'm going" he says "geesh can't have any fun around here" he mumbles and runs off. Disappearing around a corner.

I roll my eyes and my attention drifts to Ellie. He looked between me and where hookfang ran off with a thoughtful glare. " I know... He's annoying but like I said before it takes a good leader to deal with them type of people." I say glaring in the direction he ran off in. "what's the females name" Ellie asks. I take in a sharp breath and my eyes go to slits. "Don't worry about it" I grumble.

"I just wanna-" Ellie trys to plead but I cut him off.

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" I roar and Ellie shrinks back. All the other dragons look at me. Meatlug with a disappointed scowl and most of the dragon teens with fear. The humans looked confused by the sudden roar. Meatlug comes in between me and Ellie. Still glaring at me. I saw the protective mother side of her blossom in her large yellow eyes. What I feared most... What I was most shocked about. Was that it was directed towards me. I had almost never seen her angry at him.

Heck he almost never sees her angry at anyone. It was so foreign to me that it sent a shiver up my spine. Me... A mighty night fury. Frightened by a look. By a Gronckle. I was relieved when the look left me as Meatlug turned to face Ellie. " my apologies dear but This is a very touchy subject for the alpha to go over. Especially with new comers. Just give him time and I promise-" she glares at me through the corner of his eye.

"He'll tell you about what happened." I could see it in her eyes. It wasn't a suggestion. It was a strait up order. To think... I... the alpha... Was actually going to listen. I respect her too much not to. When we first moved into Berk together. All 6 of us (if you count heads) it was her. Who took on roll of mother figure. She was always there for us as a moral center and even Hookfang respected the Gronckle. Nobody back talked her. And all of us would go to her for some kind of help.

I still look up to her for advice. Not as much as I used to. But there where still times when I would go to her for help of some kind. Even Cloudjumper... The most prideful dragon on Berk... Was respectful towards the younger dragon. My attention is drawn back to reality as we finally reach the dragon stables. Instead of standing in front of the stables. Flair decides to take us through it and give her speech as we're going through it.

"The dragon stables are where we keep most dragons at night to sleep or if they've been bad. We also have many of the baby dragons staying here until they are old enough to fly." And speak of the devils here came the scuttleclaws swarming the humans and dragon teens along with Ellie. "Ah. um. hey- OW- hey. Don't. Not the ears please. Ahh." A little purple one was latched onto the poor boys ear. I growl at the baby's and prepare myself to roar but Ellie refuses the help with a flick of his tail and shaking his head at me.

"I can handle it" he says through clenched teeth. He let's the little baby's climb all over him. A few even licking his face. "your nice" said a little green one. "Are you nice toothless" said a little blue one. "Do you all have green eyes" said a little orange one. "Can we be best friends." Said a little yellow one. "I'm not looking so bad now am I" Rain whispers next to me. As soon as I look at her... And I don't even recall looking angry. She shrinks back fearfully.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She pouts shrinking back. "Rain... What'd I do this time." I say closing my eyes. It was getting on my nerves. She didn't need to fear me, and I'd love to think we were past all of this. "N- noth- nothing alpha." She says bowing. Not wanting to deal with it right now. I change the subject. "You should get to know Ellie... I'm sure you two could be good friends" I say. "B- but I thought I annoyed him... Isn't that why you told me to stop talking to him."

I shake my head. "Rain I didn't want you to STOP talking to him completely I just wanted you to back off a little. Asking him a million questions at a time without giving him a chance to answer is not exactly a conversation. " I say trying to add humor to the end. "Well I don't know how to do a 'normal' conversation" she says fear in her eyes. "Your having a conversation with me right now." I blurt. "Really?" She says sagging her shoulders.

"Yes Rain your actually having a normal conversation" I chuckle. "Oh my gods oh my gods I can't believe it yay do you think-" she notices the look I was giving hehe sorry" I roll my eyes but yet... I smile. "Just talk about normal stuff though. Whatever it is you teens like to talk about." She nods her head rapidly. "Y-yeah o-OK" she stutters. "ACK!" Ellie yells. He raises his tail and a little red Scuttleclaw was latched onto it. "You need help now" I ask through a laugh.

"Mmm... No... Its fine. There kinda cute- ow" I notice Rain trying her best not to laugh. "More like annoying if you ask me" I say shaking my head at the scene. "Your not a big fan of children are you" Ellie asks and states at the same time. "What was your first clue." I laugh. By then there's no hiding Rains laughter. She's on the ground doing it. Then to Ellie's luck and my headaches aid the vikings in charge of watching the stables blew the horn which cued lunchtime for the baby's.

"FOOD" screams the little blue one. And they run off. Finally leaving the humans and Ellie alone. "Wow... That was... Crazy" Ellie says. Rains bursts out laughing again and Ellie growls at her but his playful tone betrays him. "Wow you got lucky" said Horrorcow laughing at Ellie. I wish I could say the same for myself. Valka took midday shift at the stables. And where she is. So is "Oh hey Toothless strange seeing you here." Cloudjumper says smugly.

"Hi Cloudjumper" I say gritting my teeth. He comes up beside me an evil grin on his face. "The dragons are having a bonfire tonight. Are you going to be there." He asks. "Haven't decided yet" I growl. "You should though. I here Stormfly will be there" he says. "Cloudjumper." I snarl. "Don't even start. I notice the smile on Meatlugs face. 'Thanks a lot Cloudjumper you got her believing I have a crush on Stormfly too.' I mentally scorn the old dragon.

" what about you Meatlug will you be there" Cloudjumper asks turning his head nearly 180°.

"Of course... It sounds fun. What time?" Meatlug asks looking calm. "As soon as the humans have there curfew" Cloudjumper says watching me out of the corner of his eye "Toothless you should bring Ellie too. He might enjoy himself and it will help him get to know the others." I roll my eyes "yeah yeah Meatlug I'll think about it" I groan. "Alright... Hope to see you tonight." Cloudjumper says. I wish I could of smacked his stupid smirk off his face.

"Well... Now wasn't that fun" flair says a large smile on her face. " if you think getting getting chunks of skin bit off is fun... Then sure" Dogbreath says. "Can I rip off that sarcastic little jerks face off." Rain growls. It was so soft that I could barely hear it. "Some other time OK." I whisper. Sadly I failed to lighten Rains mood. She hated Dogbreath the most out of all the other dragon teens. Mostly because it was her rider that he teased the most.

He had a thing for her. Hating her since day one of training at the academy Personally I believe its jealousy. Flair and Gustav are the highest students in the class and there also Dogbreath's personal favorites to taunt. "Alright let's just move on." Says Fishlegs glaring at the oversized bad breathed bully. After that the rest of the day goes surprisingly well. Hildegard did very well. Even ignoring Dogbreath and Snotfaces taunts.

To my surprise Snotface did not mess up as badly as his beefy 'master'. Was he as good as flair Gustav and Hildegard no. But at least it wasn't that unbearable to listen into. Eventually we finally get to go home and I for one was very exited to finally see Hiccup. But sadly the poor young adult was asleep. Head resting on his hands at his small table he uses for sketches. I help Astrid get him to bed and when the 2 are sound asleep Ellie asks. "So are we going or what.

An: aaaannnnnd that's a rap.

Ellie: nice work ttt

Thank you dear fans *bows

Ellie: -_-

Rain: you didn't have to show off my talkative side. EVERYONE PROBABLY THINKS IM ANNOYING NOW

I don't think your annoying. :)

Rain: :/ your my creator course u don't

No I've made annoying characters before... Just haven't posted em yet. XD

Ellie: oh Gods

Lol... Oh yeah one more thing this chapter was originally gonna have the bonfire... Buuuuut the chap was getting to long for my liking and I had to cut it short. Which sadly means ull have to wait a WHOLE other chapter to meet the villain but after that the story will become more intense and u will see some action for a change if that's what your here for. But if u r here for a whole lot of character and development don't worry there's a lot of stuff (and things) coming soon :D see ya all next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5 the tortured one

Dawns pov

Pain courses through my body as the sharp claws dig into my face. He swipes again and I feel the scar on my cheek reopen, letting the blood drip onto the stone floor. There is another loud smack and I feel something break. Mouth filling with blood and loose teeth... Five or six teeth swoosh around loosely in my mouth. But only one thought goes through my mind as I am beaten... Is Ellie alright...? Is he somewhere safe with someone who will help him and where the Non-furies can't find him.

Another whack pulls my attention back to my torturer and I glare into his bright yellow eyes.

"I hope you go die in a hole, Dusk." I growl deeply.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your little brother Dawn?" he purrs. I want to whack that smirk off his stupid little face. Ever since he was born he's wanted to be better at something than me. Wanted to show off his superiority that he ignorantly believed he had.

"Some brother you were." I grumble. He swipes again... This time he is slashing my throat.

"Ohh sister..." He says. He takes another swipe. His claw snags and I feel the ripping of scales off my skin and blood streams down my face. "You have no idea how long I've waited to finally beat you" he coos. "And now here we are... You... At my mercy."

"Try your master's mercy... No matter how much you try... You... Will never have power... on your own... You... Will always... Need somebody to kiss up to." I say between breaths. He tilts his head. Smug expression on his face.

"Is that so?" he asks. He lunges forward and his claws dig deep into my chest. I yowl in agony, arching my back and squeezing my eyes shut.

He leans in and whispers: "He said he wants to keep you alive... He never did say how alive."

"Ya know something Dusk..." I say taking, a long break in between. "If it wasn't for Pitch's victory over the king... You would've never changed sides. You are a coward and a buttlicker... Who helps only those who you feel will win, instead of who's right just to save your own sorry self" he swipes at me again. Jabbing me just under the eye. I saw the fire begin to build in his eyes. But I could not care less... I had things to say and Thor so help me I was gonna say it.

"You... Are a pathetic and selfish traitor and (whack) you do not deserve the (whack) easy life you had (whack) and I (whack) will (whack) give you what (whack) you deserve (whack)" I spit out another loose tooth and glare at my brother through the corner of my eye. He is breathing heavily through his nose. His spines are glowing a light blue and the shining glow is coming out of his nose.

"You know something you think it's real easy to insult someone who isn't allowed to kill you" he growls, smoke literally coming from his nostrils.

"And you think... since you got... Pitch on your... side... you're powerful... but we both know... Both know you are... nothing... nothing without him." His claw scrapes across the cold stone. I should stop... But where would be the fun in that. He deserves it. I look him square in the eye and the words come out smooth and fluently.

"Mother would be ashamed of you." He lost it then. Firing a plasma blast just over my head and destroying the stone wall behind me.

"NEED I REMIND YOU OF THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE... IF I DO RECALL YOU BROKE MOTHER'S HEART A LONG TIME AGO!" He yells... Now only an inch from my face. "I am WELL aware of my sins brother... But unlike you I rose from my past... I fixed my mistakes" he interrupts me

"Oh well aren't you just perfect. Aren't you just soooo deserving of the respect you had. Or the love of our parents that you had. You think there your actions had no consequences. No payment for your sins since you've changed." I growl at how he had said it.

"I have changed!" I snarl. "BUT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PUNISHED! Your entire life has been easy on you. You never got into trouble! Nobody ever looked at you in shame for the bullying you pulled with your little boyfriend! Father died thinking YOU where his perfect little princess, and mother... Oh don't even get me started on her!" He lowers his head. A long drawn out silence follows. "She forgave you so easily" Dusk whispers. Glaring at the cold stone floor.

"While whenever *I* did something wrong she would punish me for it" he adds. I flatten my ears down. "Dusk, mother wanted you to learn from my mistakes, not become LIKE ME. That's why she treated you t-" another whack shuts me up. "You keep telling yourself that you stupid little-" he is cut off at the last second by a clearing of someone's throat.

"You know this is supposed to be an interrogation not a family therapy session." Says the unknown male from behind. Relief swelled up as I hear his voice. His piercing green eyes glare into my brothers'. I could have sworn I had seen my brother shiver. But he held his ground against the gaze. "What in the name of Thor are you doing in here?! We both know I could have you ARRESTED." Dusk growls.

"Please" the male says calmly. "We both know that as long as those dragons still look up to me... You can't lay a claw on me." He adds. My brother crouches low, glaring at the older night fury. The older dragon tilts his head, glaring back.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." grumbles the older male.

"Why... With you being held up in your little fantasy that this clan still respects you... It would make killing you a hell of a lot easier." The older male's eyes narrow into slits.

"This isn't about respect, this is about who you're challenging" he says spreading his wings slightly. Now looking twice my brothers size. I saw a flash of fear flicker in my brother's eyes. But as fast as it came it disappears and he launches himself forward slamming into the male. He doesn't budge from his spot. He pushes Dusk away who has no chance of keeping his footing and he hits the ground with a loud "oof" he wastes no time launching himself again. The older male holds him back with his claws.

"I'm not going to fight you Dusk." He says through grit teeth. "YOU ARE A COWARD TABONE... A GODS FORSAKEN COWARD... I SWEAR TO THE DRAGON GODS THEMSELVES IF SOMEONE DOESN'T KILL YOU LET ME DO IT MYSELF!" He lashes at Tabone's face who avoids the attacks with ease.

"I said I won't fight you Dusk." Tabone growls. "And I intend to keep that promise." He lightly pushes Dusk back and he is forced off him. Dusk crouches into attacking position again.

"Oh well aren't you just so humble. Oh you're just the world's greatest saint am I right?" Dusks sarcastic tone caused me to lurch forward but I was held back by the vines.

"HE'S A BETTER DRAGON THAN YOU'LL EVER BE YOU OVERGROWN GECKO!" I roar. "I'm no saint" Tabone mumbles narrowing his eyes. "But I do what I feel is right even if dragons like you don't agree with it."

"Oh GOOOOOD FOR you... Someday you'll learn that s-" Dusk tries to say but is cut off by a new voice.

"Enough!" Says a deep, menacing, yet stern voice. A new, very muscular looking night fury with dark brown eyes creeps into the small cave. I growl at him under my breath and Tabone sits up tall... Looking the mighty night fury in the eyes. Dusk... Who has a smug expression across his face bows respectfully and speaks up saying.

"King Pitch, I was doing my job when Tabone here-" he says interrupted by Pitch.

"I'm not really in the mood, Dusk I'll deal with it but I don't need to hear what I already saw." Pitch says calmly. The young male looks up at him wide eyed.

"Y-you saw it..." Dusk stutters. "Every last bit of it." he says a large smile on his face. My brother shrinks back a bit, remaining quiet.

"You know something, Dusk, you should really get over all the childhood crap because it's making you nothing more than a liability to me, and we both know that's not a good thing at all." Pitch's tone of voice was calm and monotone but I still noticed my brother shiver.

Pitch then turns his attention to Tabone who keeps eye contact. His eyes in slits and claws unshanked." Why the tense mood Tabone? It's your lucky day I'm letting your little friend go" he says motioning his head towards me.

"Shadow guards, release the prisoner!" he says, face two inches from Tabone's. Suddenly four night furies appeared. It was like they appeared out of thin air or came out of the walls and before I could react in any way my bounds were cut and the four guards were standing around Pitch and Tabone. Tabone brushes past Pitch coming to me.

"Are you well enough to walk?" He asks in a light, fatherly tone of voice. I stand up trying to ignore the pain coursing through my body. "I'm fine" I try to lie but the moan that escapes me shortly after gives it away. "Let me help you!" Tabone pleads, trying to stretch out his wing in the tiny cave as a gesture to be my crutch. I slowly shake my head. When he refuses to move his wing and giving me a look I slowly creep my wing up and stretch it over his. He tucks his wing up bringing my long wing to his back and I just about rubbed up against his hide.

He looks from me to Pitch, who looks back with a certain sparkle in his eye that would make anyone creep out. His four guard's looked at us sorrowfully. Anyone could tell that they didn't want to be there... Anyone could tell that they hated Pitch as much as all his other turned slaves on this island. After the king was killed by Pitch in the duel, the guards were forced to become Pitch's or else they would have perished to. Whoever is king at the times will just have to think it and the poor guard would die. If the king is killed each of them die too... And it's usually painful. The only way they wouldn't die if the king was challenged to a onyx duel, where the shadow guards detach their bond with the king and the king must fight to keep his throne. The bond is formed through entwining their tails and doing their charge. It was a quick process and some even claim it was the greatest feeling in the world. It is usually considered the highest honor if you're one of them. But not anymore. Now they get as much hate as Pitch and his army of non-furies. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"So whats the catch?" Tabone asks. Pitch shrugs looking around confused. He was quite a sarcastic jerk. "There's no catch" he says a smile creeping on his face. "I feel like being nice today... Is there a problem with that?" Tabone snarls at the question. "No." he mumbles and helps me to the door. As we pass Pitch I get a weary feeling that ran down my spine. The look he was giving me made that feeling get worse. He had a very perverted smirk on his face.

"You know it's quite a shame you didn't join the non-furies, Dawn... You could've made things a lot more fun..." Pitch says licking his lips. Tabone stops in his tracks. His eye twitches and he turns his head around. Glaring at Pitch.

"Stay away from her" he growls. Pitch's eyes widen. His mouth hanging wide open.

"Now what did I say?" his sarcastic tone was undeniable. I nudge Tabone in the side.

"Just ignore him, okay?" I say trying to calm him. It took a moment but it worked. Tabone snorted and turned back towards the exit. We head down the long narrow corridor with Pitch following close behind. The corridor was moist and cold. It was very dim and you could barely see anything. Only the small light at the end of the tunnel. But strangely the light came and went. Causing us to have to stop every few seconds so our eyes could adjust. We weren't alone though for I could feel Pitch's presence behind the two of us. As we nearly reached the end was when I started hearing the loud booming thunder and the downpour of rain.

"Pity... Guess you're going to get wet too." Pitch says behind us. Tabone ignores him and we exit the cave to meet four more shadow guards standing out in the rain. This was the first time I've seen my island in days and I was sad to see that not much has changed since the last battle. The evergreen forest that covered the island was reduced down to burnt bark and ashes. No grass or beautiful flowers would flow in the wind and several of the caves and dens that peaked out of the ground as domes where reduced to rubble. There were also many craters across the island from the constant bombardments. The only thing that didn't change was that the home of the night fury's still stood on a high and wide stretched pillar overlooked on all four sides by a si hundred feet drop into a raging sea. That crashed against the giant mass of land. The other thing that didn't change much... Besides the fact of who lived in it... was that of the king's cave. Which stood on a tall steep hill and overlooked that of a field. Surrounding the now scorched and cratered field was the caves. Only some still stood tall while the others laid in pieces. Nearly two hundred of these dome topped caves used to scatter the island from the field to the river that circled the island. Surrounding all the night fury's in the center of the island. On the other side accept for the north was where the forests originally grew and was populated with small mammals to eat.

But now all the animals and plants were dead... Used up in the civil war between the loyalist and non-furies. Off in the middle of the scorched forest was the healer's den... A decent-sized mainly underground cave that can hold up to 10 night furies comfortably and still let the elder get to each and every one of them with haste if needed. I could only imagined how packed it was now that the war just ended, and I guess I was about to find out. Tabone and I take a step forward toward the elders. Only to be blocked by two of the for shadow guard's who gave us saddened looks.

"I never said you could go there yet Tabone" Pitch says creeping his head out of the cave. Now getting pelted by raindrops himself

"She's wounded... Let me take her." Tabone says turning us around. I followed his movements obediently and turn with him till we face the dragon.

"Oh no I never said she wasn't going... Just that it's not you who's taking her." He says stepping closer. Tabone makes us back up a bit.

"I'm not leaving her with you" he growls.

"Tabone stop... I can handle myself. You don't need to make him angry." I try and butt in unable to speak louder than a whisper.

"Oh no its completely fine... I wasn't talking about me either. I would like to talk to you in private Tabone... Which we can't do with others here now can we." Pitch says a strange glimmer in his eyes. His happy attitude sent yet another chill down my spine. Man, he is a little too good at that...

"And what guarantees do I have that she won't get hurt any worse." Tabone hisses.

"Hm... How about I have a old friend of yours take her to the elder." He says looking at a pair of the shadow guard's. Even though it took a moment for my eyes to adjust I immediately recognized the both of them.

"Scale! Blackjack, Forward" Pitch orders the brothers. They obediently step forward and bow. Scale giving me a look out of the corner of his big mud brown eyes. My eyes couldn't help but trail to his scarred lip. The skrill inflicted wound left him without a tongue... Now a mute he became really good at expressing how he felt through his eyes. The last time I heard his voice was when I was merely a hatchling and I guiltily forgot everything about it. He was about the size of Pitch but not as muscular. His wings were shorter than average but still big enough to be overlooked as an issue. The only thing that was considered a problem for him was him being a mute... His brother Blackjack on the other hand was a different matter.

"Scale would you kindly take dawn here to the elder's hut." Pitch says motioning his head towards us. "Why can't I stake her... Brober should stay 'ear." The green eyed Blackjack spits, his loose and mostly numb tongue dangling from his mouth. Blackjack had a disability from birth that caused him to be unable to control his tongue. He was the complete opposite of his brother... Whereas his brothers wings were shorter than average, his were too long "Learn to ss-talk right and I might" Pitch mocks. Blackjack lowers his head ashamed and Pitch returns his attention back to Scale. "Your to drop her off at the elders den then report back to me-"

"After she is dropped off at my place." Tabone adds in.

"And why ever would I let that happen" Pitch says slightly bewildered.

"She's going to my place after..." He looks at me then continues his explanation "A certain friend of hers wants to see her."

One name came to mind as he said this... Tesk... Tabone's baby brother and remaining family. The crippled hatchling was a little brown eyed male and had crooked wings. He was unable to fly and couldn't tuck his wings up. It was sad to think about knowing the kid will never get to know the joys and freedom of flying on his own... I don't know a single dragon that wants that and I doubt I'll ever meet one.

"Do you know what? Fine I don't care anymore." Pitch growls flicking his tail dismissively.

"But I still want to talk to you" he adds. "Very well." Tabone says. All I knew was I got a really bad feeling about this. The last loyalist that Pitch wanted to 'talk' to was later found hanging lifelessly off the side if the cliff with a vine made noose around his neck. The body hung for hours before anyone came across it... The only reason Pitch gave was it was a warning. But he was so vague about it that I doubted it was his true intentions. Whatever the night fury died for I doubted I'd ever find out.

Scale was coming towards us now. His eyes directed towards the floor and seeming to avoid us at all costs. He reaches his wing out and Tabone hesitantly moves me to him. We then go our separate ways... Tabone, Pitch, and the other guards go towards the king's cave and me and scale go towards the elder's hut. Rain pelts against my hide feeling like a thousand sharp knives and thunder booms overhead. Lightning flashes in the sky and the wind whistles in my ears. We trudged along across the ash covered field. As we go along we pass the caves that still stood tall... One had a little hatchling peeking his head out and staring at us.

"Mommy" the little male squeaks just barely audible over the booming thunder.

"MOMMY there's a couple others outside we should help the-" he is cut off by another voice "MERCURY GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yelled a female voice. The little boy jumps a little and looks behind himself. Mercury looks at us and frowns before his head disappears into the darkness of the cave. We pass the cave and I look at Scale. His own remained forward. Looking at the destination and nothing more. "Scale?" I ask hoping he would for once look at me. But he showed no sign of acknowledgement. Not even a tilt of a head or a raising of an ear. I say his name again... Hoping to be louder then the storm raging overhead. "SCALE" I say again. He raised his ears this time but didn't turn at all.

"I know how it must be to be following a dragon like Pitch... But it's not your fault Scale its what you have to do... And nobody is blaming you for it." Scale turns his head away, sagging his shoulders. I let out a sigh and we walk in silence the rest of the way.

When we reach the elder's den we could hear the moans and groans over the storm. My heart begins to race... I was worried about what I would walk in on... The last battle was brutal and I could only imagine what it possibly looked like. We start heading through the hole... It was dimly lit and humid inside the only light came from the unseen room. The only part we could see was the ground that danced with shadows in the supposed fire. When we reach the bottom of the slope was when we finally get a peek into the madness of the cave. There were about ten night furies crunched together on one side of the cave. There were nine on the other wall and one played in the middle with the elder who was constantly running to the back of the cave where several herbs and a pool of water were. She jumped over tails,heads, and paws to get back and forth between the patient in the middle. The dragon in the middle was covered in deep wounds and bruises and he shook rapidly from time to time. His eyes were squeezed shut and he flexed his claws from time to time. Someone cleared their throat from behind us we turn around and I look into the green eyes of an older male night fury. He sat up slightly glaring at the elder.

"There's a new patient, Zahara" he says. "I'm a little busy at the moment" Zahara hisses rubbing a green mucky slime on one of the male's cuts. When she's done she looks me in the eye... That's when all my childhood discomforts come to me again... Her eyes were orange... Just like any other female night fury could be, but she had a strange shade of orange. It was so dark it almost looked red and could easily be mistaken as such. I remember when I was younger those eyes gave me nightmares. Those eyes would send a chill down my spine, I couldn't look into her eyes because it felt like they could bore into my soul like claws piercing scales. I worried that if I looked into those eyes to long she would find out everything about me. Every. Last. Fault.

She comes up quickly. She circles me then looks around room.

"Over there." she says pointing to a gap by the dragon that got her attention in the first place.

The male rolls his eyes and scoots sideways a bit. Now leaning up against the younger dragon that was next to him. I squeeze in between him and the wall with the help of Zahara and Scale. Zahara then sprints to the back wall grabbing a clay pot full of water and bringing it to me. At the speed she was moving I was surprised it didn't spill. Then splashed it all over my face. I blinked in surprise and look up at her but she was already moving again. My cuts began to sting from the water and because the claustrophobic atmosphere it was starting to get harder to breathe.

"Sorry, I'll try to scoot." says the older male shuffling up against the other guard more who groaned loudly.

"No it's fine hones-" I am cut off again as Zahara comes up with a bowl of yellow ooze that looked like sap. She dips her paw in it and says.

"This might sting a little" then dabs a bit on my neck, under my eye, and all the other wounds my brother inflicted. Which she was right about the stinging part... But she was wrong about how bad it stung. I squinted as the feeling of a thousand thorns jabbed into my face. Then Zahara was gone in a swift second, going back to treating the one in the center of the room. I watch the treatment go on for a moment through squinted eyes until the fury beside me speaks up.

"Now isn't this just living the life?" he groans. I glare at him.

"She's trying her best." I growl

"I know I wasn't talking about her and this hut I was talking about out there" he says glaring at me out of the corner of his eye. I fall silent once again. "I'm sorry sir I didn't know." I say, not meeting his eyes.

"It's completely fine, Dawn." He says laying his head back down. "Er... I can't believe you remembered my name." I say hoping to pass on the fact that I didn't remember him at all. "Trust me your name is impossible to be forgotten." Of course he had to bring that up. Even when I try my hardest to make up for it someone always brings it up. I guess it's a curse. A scar that will never go away. A demon that will forever haunt me. Who knows, maybe that's how it has to be. Maybe I shouldn't forget what I've done and erase it from my past completely. Because no matter what I do, it happened and it's a part of me now.

"You don't remember my name do you" croaks the fury. I stare at him for a moment going through all the names I remembered and seeing if they matched.

"Uh...um...er... Gary…?"

"Funny." He laughs with amusement in his eyes.

"Its alright" he says stretching his neck. "Fourth in command of an army that lost is nothing to be memorable of." My eyes widened in realization. "Naveron." I say jaw dropping. "In the flesh. Well, what's left of it." It was then that I finally took a moment to truly take a look at his injuries. He had many goo filled wounds scattered across his body and a large chunk of his ear was ripped off. I almost gagged.

"If you think that's bad, you should see my wings. Let's just say I won't be flying anytime soon. Maybe never again" he says.

"I'm so sorry, Naveron. I couldn't imagine being unable to fly." I say feeling horrible all of a sudden as I once again start thinking about the idea of a dragon being unable to fly.

"I'm sure it will be alright" he says. We both fall silent for a bit. Watching Zahara help the youngling for a few minutes before I decide to break the silence. "So how many in here are non-furies?" I ask, observing the ones on the other side of the cramped room.

"Actually...none." Naveron croaks

"Pitch had them killed?" I asked

There were, but there aren't anymore." Naveron explains.

"And Pitch is fine that they died."

Zahara moves to the back once again with her ears raised. I could tell she was listening to conversation.

"There were more loyalists here too." Naveron says gritting his teeth. Zahara stops in her tracks ears peeking. They then flop down and she lowers her head. She shakes her head and turns back around. Eyes narrowed and holding herbs in her mouth. I felt bad again for bringing up the subject.

"I'm s-"

"Please don't say sorry again" Naveron cuts me off. "There's no need too." I nod and lay my head back down.

"So how is the rest of the hierarchy…?" I sigh.

"You mean what's left of it. Well half are dead, but I know for a fact that the new Primarch, Zandall is under house arrest and is home with his daughter, and the the other advisor Novak is doing slave work down in the tunnels." He says.

"Well at least they're alive." I whisper.

"Yeah. We'll take what hope we can and pray that Pitch doesn't take it from us."

"No promises on that, daydreamer." Said a voice that made me growl uncontrollably.

"Aww now don't be like that." said the feminine voice. I turn and glare into her sparkling purple eyes. They glittered in the light of the small fire. She was fairly small for her age but had an equal amount of strength as she did beauty. Which was a lot, and she had a narrow snout and large wings. She was more built for speed like the other females but was still stronger than the average as well. I still remembered her being considered the perfect night fury even after her betrayal.

"What do you want Stargate" Zahara says her face stoic as she did nothing but stare at her.

"Well, you see the little brat we were chasing burned my brother Duran, and I was hoping I could get some-" Zahara cut her off. "I already said this before, I do not help traitors" she snarls.

"And we said before that we will hurt one of your loyalist if you don't help one of our wounded." She then looks at me. "And I know just what loyalist to hurt." She takes a step forward and I push myself to my feet. Ready to stand my ground. But someone else steps in front of me. Scale stands ready to take any strike Stargate attempts. Stargate, a bit shocked, leans back a bit and stares blankly at scale. It then flashes to anger then amusement.

"Just the thought of it and king Pitch can kill you. But we both know he wouldn't" she says. She steps forward now nose to nose with him. "He would start with who you love most. And make you watch them suffer until all they want to do is die. Then, and only then would he kill them. Is that what you want? I thought so. Get out of my way and this little act of resistance will be forgotten." Scales ears perk up and he sits in silence for a long time. Hesitantly he moves to the other side of the room.

"Thought so." she says and begins coming at me again, her claws ready. Then another black figure jumps in between us.

"Oh for the love of the gods, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Stargate roared.

"I'm sure my death would be more worth it then hers. Take me instead. You can say I tried to attack or whatever will make you happy." Naveron stood tall yet there was no sign that he would even try to resist.

"Naveron, no!" I try to plead but neither seem to give a crap about my opinion in all this. Why does nobody think I can handle my own battles?! I don't need males saving my butt all the time. I could deal with Stargate myself. But it was already too late.

"With pleasure" Stargate says.

She launches at him and grabs him by the throat. She digs her claws deep and yanks. When that happens blood splatters on her face and Naveron falls to the ground gagging. The whole room could do nothing but watch in horror. Stargate then flicks her tail and walks away.

"You are safe for now Dawn, but remember, you and me have unfinished business." Then she is out of the small cave and the sound of two night furies fly off. Zahara practically pounces over to Naveron. She puts both paws on his throat and then observes his eyes. All hope seemed to fade from them, until turning into anger. Her eyes flicker to me. I feel a chill go down my spine. To think those eyes still scared me even to this day.

"How well can you walk?" She asks.

"Well enough." As soon as I step I almost collapse. Zahara catches me and pushes me to my feet again.

"You've never been to good at lying my dear." She says. Her eyes were avoiding my own.

"But I did it often I know." I mumble.

"And you've been forgiven for that." Zahara says looking into my eyes now. She had a warm smile on her face. Although it looked forced it was enough to make me feel at least a little better about myself.

"Scale." Zahara calls out. Scale flinches back and inches his way forward. His eyes trained on Naveron. He looked so guilty that he might as well of been crying. "Scale, take her to someone that can help her if needed. She's not allowed to leave there for a few days. She's too hurt to go out anywhere. Take her there and then if u can, come meet me here. I'd just like to talk."

Hesitantly he nods and comes to help me up. As we walk out all I wonder is what would happen tomorrow.

AN:Hey guys sry I took so long... Hope it was worth the wait :D


End file.
